


I Hate Myself (For Wanting You)

by rampantmuses



Category: Jigsaw AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rampantmuses/pseuds/rampantmuses
Summary: Camille Redgrave finds Detective Elliott Halloran’s attitude repellant; but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t find him physically unappealing. What happens when he makes a proposal she more than likely should refuse?





	1. Chapter 1

The spicy scent of cologne hit the sensitive nostrils of Camille Redgrave before the wearer in question had even had a chance to enter the evidence room. She wasn’t sure what deity she’d pissed off in another life, but she was pretty sure that she could guarantee that deity’s karmic forces were a part of Detective Elliott Halloran’s genetic code. It always seemed that every time he came in house, he made sure to stop by her department whether he needed to log in evidence or not. She could only grit her teeth and hold back on wanting to punch him in the face.  
“Well, look who’s still on shift? You’d think your fine ass would be out of here by now.” He smirked as his eyes raked her over. Giving a gallic shrug, she walked to the entry counter and gave him a pointed once over, noting that as usual, he didn’t have any evidence to submit.  
“I would be, but Velasquez is running late, and Hoskins is out sick. To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?” She replied coolly, doing her best to keep her temper in check. Dealing with the officers usually was a pleasant task, but when it came to Halloran, she wanted to shove an ice pick in her eye. Other than his usually sleazy demeanor and low-grade sexist attitude toward anyone feminine, he wasn’t bad on the eyes. She could even, to a certain extent, admit that he was attractive. But anything further than that was out of the question. While physically attractive, his personality was repellant.  
“Oh, come off it, Redgrave. You know that if you gave me the opportunity, you’d find out how pleasurable my presence can be.” He purred as his hand reached across the counter, his fingers encircling her wrist. She drew back, immediately prying her wrist out of his hand. Outside of the fact that this was the first time he’d ever ventured to touch her, it shocked her even more to realize that she felt something stir at that touch. Whether it was revulsion or attraction, she couldn’t rightly say; either way, she wasn’t sure she liked this development.  
“Halloran, either submit something to the evidence vault or find another person to bother, I don’t have time for your bullshit today.” She replied quietly, her tone brittle as she turned and walked away from the counter, the sound of her heels clicking on the linoleum floor masking the sound of the evidence vault door clicking open. As she rounded the corner, his hand clamped around her upper arm, keeping a fierce grip as he backed her up against the wall out of sight of the front counter. While his grip remained firm on her arm, his free hand cupped the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him. She knew she should be afraid, pissed off even. Yet, none of that registered as she considered his blue eyes.  
“You better make time, sweetheart. I have no plans to leave you alone, not until I get what I want.” He growled as his hand slid down her arm and took her hand in his, placing it over the bulge in his trousers. Her large brown eyes opened wide as he thrust his hips up against her hand, making her feel how hard he was.  
“Yeah, that’s right. That’s what you do to me. And quite frankly, I’m sick of having a case of blue balls and taking cold showers after every dealing with you. So, here’s my offer; we meet this Saturday night at some swanky hotel, have a drink or two and get a room for fucking purposes. We fuck, I get you out of my system, and I leave you alone. It’s a win-win scenario for both of us.”  
“Suppose I do agree to this and go through with it, what if that doesn’t get me out of your system? I don’t want any loose ends.” She asked, knowing that this deal was way too good to be true. There had to be a fail safe in place, she couldn’t let anything be left to chance with this man.  
“I won’t come to you again; if you want any more, it’s all on you. Does that settle your pretty little head?” He replied as his grip on her neck went slack, turning tender as his fingertips glided over her collarbone. He caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Her eyelids fluttered shut, not wanting to accept the reality she was a part of. Not only did she want him to touch her, she actually enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her. Was she really that desperate to get laid? It had been quite the dry spell since her last boyfriend. Even getting off with her favoured vibrator wasn’t cutting it. What would it hurt to fuck Halloran? What was she so afraid of?  
“Well...?” At the sound of his voice, her eyelids popped open. His eyes considered hers as he waited for her response. On a sigh, she gave a nod, causing him to smirk.  
“Oh, no no no, Princess. You have to say it. Tell me what you want. I want to see those words leave those lips I want wrapped around my cock.” He taunted, his eyes focusing on her full lips. She should have been revolted at his words, yet the thought of being on her knees before him hit her like a ton of bricks. She could feel her stomach clench, her thighs clamping together against the sudden flood of dampness between her legs. Oh god, she did want this.  
“Yes, I’ll meet you this Saturday. Yes, I’ll have drinks with you. Yes, I’ll go to that hotel room and have sex with you.”  
“So clinical you are, Princess. By the time I’m finished with you, that prim and proper bullshit will stop. And, if I’m not mistaken, you’ll be coming back for more.” His jeering words made her teeth grind. God, she wanted to slap him, yet knew it would do no good. Mainly, because he was right.

He’d given voice to the fear that she knew could possibly be true: she’d want him more than once if he was as good in the sack as she’d heard he was. 

Shylah Velasquez had been the first to warn her about his rep as a sleazy lothario who definitely backed up what he promised to deliver. He had women coming back to him that should have known better than to succumb to his dubious charms.  
“ _Girl, he gets them hot, gets them off, and leaves them to beg for it. Do what you can to avoid that shit. Your life will be easier if you do._ ” Camille heard Shy’s warning in her ear as he released her chin and her hand. He nudged her under the chin with the knuckle of his forefinger, earning her gaze as he leaned in closer, invading the scant space between them.  
“I’ll be counting the days until I make you come drunk, Princess.” He purred, his breath warm against her skin as he nuzzled her neck. Her palms pressed flat against the wall behind her, nails digging at the dry wall as he kissed the spot just behind her ear. She bit down on her bottom lip, did what she could to stave off the moan as his tongue lightly drew across her skin and traced along the shell of her ear. With a grin, he stepped back and headed out the door, leaving a visibly stunned Velasquez in his wake. Camille looked up, her cheeks flushed at the exchange.  
“Girl, you did just what I warned you not to! Worse yet, I think you enjoyed it.” At the admonishment, Camille rolled her shoulders and headed towards the entry gate.  
“If I did, that’s my business.” She replied quietly, earning a look of concern from her coworker. Shylah took her by the shoulders and brought her to face her.  
“Whatever you do, Millie, be careful. Hell, I’d love to see you be the one to make him beg for another night.” She counselled, giving a smirk at the last bit of her comment until it hit her.  
“That’s it.”  
“What’s it, Shy?” Camille asked, her brow furrowed in confusion at the declaration.  
“You are going to be the best piece of ass he’s ever got. And you, my dear, will have that man on his knees for another night in your bed. That’s how you win.” Shylah grinned and drew Camille in for a hug. Still confused, Camille drew back.  
“What are you talking about? I...”  
“I know this schtick too well; it happened to me too. And this is what you’re gonna do...”

  
  


 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains elements of DD/LGS  
> (Daddy Dominant/ Little Girl submissive) play between consenting adults, phone sex, and orgasms. Discretion is therefore advised.
> 
> If you aren’t a fan of DD/LGS, please feel free to avoid or blacklist this fic, however you may choose to do it.

Chapter 2 

Halloran tossed his keys to the sideboard as he walked through the door of his apartment. He had to admit that he was feeling pretty good about himself at the moment; not even a possible prospect of dealing with his raging bitch of an ex-wife could slow his momentum.  
He didn’t think he could get it done, but he had. He’d broken through the icy facade of Camille Redgrave. And even better, he would be giving her the fuck she’d never forget this weekend, barring that he wasn’t on call. Even that additional caveat didn’t get him down.  
“I say this calls for a drink.” He declared to the empty room at large and headed to the fridge. He grabbed the ice tray, twisting it before setting it aside on the counter as he grabbed a short glass and his favourite scotch. As he set about pouring the spirit over ice, his phone rang.  
“Goddamnit, what now?” He grumbled as he drew out his cellphone and flipped it open.  
“This better be good.” At his gruff greeting, the caller on the other end paused before speaking.  
“Well, I would like to hope so, Detective.” His brows lifted as the voice on other end sounded in his ear. No way did lightening strike twice.  
“And to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your sexy voice so soon, Ms. Redgrave?” He asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter as he loosened his tie. Fuck the drink, this was getting interesting.  
“No real reason other than wanting to plan accordingly. Your preference of locale, my attire, things of that nature.” She replied, her voice retaining its icy tone. Grabbing his drink, he sauntered over to his favoured chair, he took a sip before speaking again.  
“Pick the hotel, sweetheart. Put the room in my name. As for what you wear, you could show up in a trench coat without a stitch on underneath and I would be the happiest man in the world. But, you pick whatever you like. As you just heard, I’m not that picky.”  
“I do enjoy a guy who doesn’t complicate things with excessive nonsense. What time?” She replied calmly, her breathing was measured and slow. His lips curved into a smirk as he sat forward to rest his elbows on his knees. It was time to give her a little nudge.  
“Meet me at the hotel you choose at 6:00. That’ll give enough time for drinks before we head upstairs.”  
“Of course, and when would you like me to leave?” At her inquiry, he chuckled. Oh, she wasn’t leaving, not by a long shot. He wanted her high off the fact he’d gotten her off so many times that she couldn’t see leaving that bed until check out time that next day.  
“Leave? Sweetheart, you haven’t even got to the hotel yet and you want to know when you leave? That’s not how this goes, Princess,” He purred as he sat back, a hand stroking over the bulge that pressed painfully against his fly. “let me set this up for you: after a few drinks in the hotel bar, I’m taking you up to that room where I plan to rip whatever clothing you’re wearing from your body. I’m going to make you come until you can’t think straight. I plan to do so until I’m fucking spent. I don’t care if I have to book that room again. I will have you and I will own you and until I’m done, there will be no leaving.”  
The silence on the other end was deafening. At the moment he heard her gasp and knew he had her.  
“You still on shift, sweetheart? Or are you finally on your way home?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink, enjoying the burn of the liquor as it slid down his throat.  
“I’ve just arrived at home. Why?”  
“No reason, just wanting to know if you’ve got enough privacy to do what I’m about ask you to.” He smiled and swallowed back the last of the scotch. He heard the rustle of clothing as well as the jingle of keys. Withdrawing a single cigarette from his stash as well as a silver lighter from the side table, he lit up and brought it to his lips.  
“Yes, I’m alone and I don’t have a room mate. What do you want from me?”  
“Good. Where are you presently?”  
“I’m heading to my bedroom to change. I don’t...” At her brusque tone, he chuckled softly. Oh, he would bring that spitfire to heel; but for now, he’d settle with toying with her just a little.  
“Now, now Princess. I know you’re in a rush to get out of that uniform, but take it off slowly. And once you’re done, I’m going give you a taste of what I have planned Saturday and make you come.” He commanded as smoke spilled from his nose. He heard a sharp intake of breath and grinned. Oh, he had her alright, and he couldn’t be more pleased.  
“I’ll have to put you on speaker.” She replied quietly, the slight quiver in her voice made his cock throb. God, she was gorgeous when she tried to hide her animalistic needs. He’d seen her thighs clench when he mentioned her sucking his dick. Put her at her basest level, she’d succumb to him and want more of his brand of sex.  
“All the better to keep your hands free, Princess. Tell me something, did that sweet cunt of yours get all wet at the thought of your lips being wrapped around my cock?” He asked as casually as if he were asking about her day. He heard the soft gasp accompanying the rustle of clothing.  
“It most...”  
“Don’t bother lying to a Detective, sweetheart. I was watching your body the whole time. Do yourself a favour and take your pants off and slip a hand between your legs. Dollars to donuts tells me your delicate panties are soaked.” He challenged as he stubbed out the last of his cigarette, freeing up his dominant hand to take care of business if needed. At the moment he heard the trousers hit the floor and a soft little “dammit” on the other end, he knew she couldn’t deny it.  
“Yes...”  
“Yes, what Princess? Are your princess parts all wet and sticky for Daddy Halloran? Slide a finger into that tight cunt and tell Daddy just how wet you are.”

* * *

She knew it had been a mistake to call him. She knew and yet she did it anyway. Now here she was, down to her bra and panties on her bed with his voice drifting over on speaker.  
And to make matters worse, he was hitting on a kink she definitely enjoyed. She couldn’t deny that she secretly enjoyed the sweetness and protective nature that came of daddy dominant/little girl submissive kink. She lay back on her bed and slid a hand underneath the waistband of her navy lace panties and slipped her fingers into her pussy. Oh yes, she was definitely wet, so much so that foreplay wouldn’t even have been necessary had she had a lover over.  
“Tell me, Princess. Are you wet for Daddy Halloran?” He purred, his voice and words making her clit ache. She cast aside her embarrassment and shame and decided to enjoy whatever this may bring. After all, it was step one in her plan to make HIM beg for another night.  
“Yes...Daddy. I’m wet for you. My pussy is slippery and I want you to kiss it better. It aches so much between my legs.” She whimpered, her voice going soft and higher pitched. She couldn’t hide her smile when she heard his groan on the other end. Oh yes, she clearly hitting one of his kinks too. Good information to keep filed away.  
“Oh, baby girl, I wish I could. I’d bury my face between your legs and taste that cunt of yours right now if I were there. Will you suck your fingers and tell Daddy how sweet you taste?” At his request, she gave a little moan as she dragged her fingers out from between her legs and lifted the sodden digits to her mouth. She had to admit, she tasted damn good.  
“My pussy tastes so good, Daddy. I can’t wait until you taste it. You’ll enjoy it so much.” It was her turn to purr her delight as he groaned in frustration. ‘ _Good_ ,’ she thought as she pulled the soaked fabric from between her legs and tossed it to the floor ‘ _I hope his case of blue balls lasts until Saturday._ ’  
“Mmm, Princess, such a good girl you are. Do you want to come for Daddy? I want you to feel so good before I see you Saturday night. Do you want your fingers or a toy inside you?” He asked softly, the sound of a zipper lowering made her bite her lip. Much to her chagrin, she was enjoying this. Reaching over to her toy drawer, she extracted the wand and the appropriate attachment.  
“My fingers are too small, Daddy. A toy will have to do. But it won’t feel the same as when you slide your cock inside me. Oh, Daddy!” She cooed and whimpered as she slipped the attachment deep.  
“Such a naughty mouth, Princess. Where did you learn such filthy words?” He teased, the sound of his hand sliding over his cock unmistakable. She gave a little giggle as she set the wand on it’s lowest setting.  
“From you, from the other boys at work, oh...”  
“I think you need to stay away from these other boys. Daddy’s the only one you need to teach you about what happens between men and women. Is that clear?” He commanded sternly, making her whine.  
“But, Daddy! They don’t touch me. I won’t let them. My body isn’t theirs to touch. It’s...” At this confession, he gave low growl. ‘ _Oh yes_ ,’ She thought, ‘ _he’s all about owning a woman. Wonder how I can work that_.’  
“What, baby? To whom does your body, especially your cunt, belong?” He prompted gruffly, the sound of his hand stroking his slick cock mimicking what attachment of her wand was making. She ramped up the speed, pressing it directly onto her clit as she fucked herself.  
“To you, Daddy. It belongs to you! Please Daddy, let me come for you, please!” She whined as her body arched as the first strains of her orgasm threaded through her.  
“Come for hard for Daddy, baby girl. Come for me.” He groaned as his own orgasm pulsed through him, his semen spilling down and over his palm. He continued stroking himself until he heard her cries. He couldn’t keep from smiling as she whimpered and moaned like the slut he knew she was deep down.  
“Oh god, Daddy!”  
“That’s it, come all over that toy like you’re gonna come on my cock, my filthy little Princess.” He prompted, cleaning away the remnants of his pleasure with handkerchief. When he heard her shuddering breaths and the sudden quiet on the other end, he knew she was done. He’d love to have been there, to see for himself her flushed skin, tousled hair, and legs spread wide on the bed.  
“Such a good and filthy girl you are, Camille. You made Daddy come hard for you, you sweet little slut,” He praised, his tone of voice turning from loving Daddy back to his hard ass Detective self in the blink of an eye. “now that you’ve had a little taste of what I plan to do, I think you can plan accordingly, now can’t you? And one final thing? Until Saturday night, you don’t touch your cunt. I don’t care how much it aches, you don’t make yourself come.”  
She gave a little whimper as he hung up, not bothering to even say goodbye. Her eyes focused on the light fixture above her as she mulled over her options. She’d have to do a little more digging on what Velasquez had experienced first hand.  
“I’ll win this yet, you bastard.” She muttered as she rose on quivering legs to head to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

 Chapter 3

 

“So what happened?” At the sound of Shyla’s voice, Camille turned and gave a shrug. What she knew couldn’t truly be shared in the office. Nodding toward the locker room, she pulled Shyla aside as she scouted out the room, making sure they were alone. When she was sure they were, she locked the door.  
“I called to find out when to meet, what to wear, that sort of thing. Did you do that and if so, did he ever engage you or give you a preview of what he had planned?” At the question, Shyla’s jaw dropped. The girl was playing with fire when it came to Halloran. The more he could sink his claws into her, the worse it could become.  
“Honey, he got me at after work party. Never had the opportunity for a chat until then. We had a few drinks, apparently both of us were up for it and grabbed a hotel. There were a few other times, one of which was in this locker room, but I don’t mention it much. Don’t tell me he’s already got you craving him without even having sex with him.” Shyla chastised, earning an annoyed look from Camille.  
“Give me a little credit, Shy. While he did engage me in phone sex, it allowed me to get some intel on what he wants.” Camille replied as she took a seat on the bench in front of a row of lockers. Shyla leaned against the opposing row and crossed her arms.  
“So, what does the incredible sleaze daddy want from you?”  
“Ownership. He wants to own me, or at least my physical person until he gets bored or finds a new target. And you hit on it: he likes being called Daddy. It’s more than likely his kink of choice. To me, there has to be more than that, he’s been pursuing me for months now.” Camille answered, her thoughts spilling out as she thought last night’s events through. Shyla took a seat next to her, letting the answer linger as they sat for a silent moment.  
“He’s a wily, kinky bastard; a stiff north easterly breeze would get him going if it was his thing. Don’t assume you have him pinned down because you know two things that make his dick hard. I tried to do the same thing when he went silent on me.” She replied, looking over as her coworker stewed over what little evidence she had so far.  
“Tell me what you know, Shy. It could be a help to being the Pandora that keeps him coming back.” Camille prompted, laying a hand on hers. On a sigh, Shyla turned to Camille just as the door swung open. A sniffling Beth Hoskins peeked her head in the door, her key still in the lock.  
“Sorry, got a request for Redgrave at the front. He won’t process through anyone else.”  
“Halloran?” Both women replied, causing Beth to give each woman a surprised look.  
“Yeah. How’d you know?”  
“I swear, the bastard has ESP when women are talking about him.” Shyla grumbled as Camille rose from the bench. Sharing a look with Shyla, she patted Beth’s shoulder as she headed toward the entry desk.

* * *

  
“I see you actually have something to submit today. I’m impressed.” At the sound of her sultry voice, he turned and took a good, long look at her. As per usual, she seemed to ignore his presence and leaned over the entry desk, rising slightly on the balls of her feet as she keyed in her login information. God, even in that uniform, she looked good enough to devour. He had to admit, the idea of taking her into the nearest stairwell and get a taste of her before Saturday definitely was on his mind.  
“That’s what happens when you catch a case.” He replied blandly as he handed the evidence bag across the counter to be logged.  
She reached up and quickly took the bag from  
him and entered the code, his attempt to grab her when she retrieved the bag falling through. He gave an irritated growl as she filed the evidence away to be stored. Looking up from the computer, she let her eyes meet his as her teeth sank into her bottom lip. Her voice remained soft as she all but purred.  
“Well, let’s hope they don’t keep you too busy, Daddy. Your little girl’s ready to play.”  
She smirked and took the evidence to be stored away, putting a little more swing to her hips as she rounded the corner into the vault. She slipped into a little alcove that kept her out of sight as he rounded the first set of evidence locker shelves. Keeping her breaths shallow, she watched as he stalked each aisle, waiting until he got to the farthest one. With slow steps, she made her way to the end of the first row. When she didn’t see him, she sighed in relief.  
“Have I ever told you how much I want to tear off your uniform and fuck you over the entry way desk, Princess?” At the feel of his beard brushing her skin, she jumped, giving a little shriek as she whirled on him. His lips curved into a smirk, his hands immediately taking hold of her hips. Slipping into the role as well as she had the night before, she looked up at him, her expression reflecting shock as well as innocence as she slid her arms around his neck.  
“Daddy, you’re so horny. We can’t do that here, can we?” She murmured as arousal hit her hard. While she was playing the game, she couldn’t deny that it he was definitely turning her on. His eyes considered hers as he pulled her tight against him, making sure she felt just exactly what she was doing to him. When her eyes went wide, he knew he had her attention.  
“We shouldn’t, baby girl, but that doesn’t keep me from wanting to.” He purred in her ear before kissing just behind her earlobe. Her fingers slid through his silver-grey hair, sighing in pleasure as his beard rasped her skin. Her head tilted back as his tongue slid along the bared skin of her throat, teeth nipping at her chin as his lips drew closer to hers.  
“There’s so many places I want to fuck you. But after Saturday, it’s up to you to say the word, baby girl.” He crooned as his hips ground against hers. She bit hard on her bottom lip, doing her best to keep the moan that threatened to escape quiet. He smirked as his mouth kissed toward the hollow of her throat, his beard burning her skin with each ardent pass of his lips.  
“Millie? Where are you?” Beth called, breaking her out of the haze she was in. She stepped away, leaving him slightly stunned. His brow furrowed as she nodded toward the the counter.  
“I’m filing away some evidence, what did you need?” She called as she collected the tub with the evidence to file away in the vault. His eyes rolled skyward, earning a swat in the stomach.  
“Nothing, just wondering where you were.” Beth replied, trying to hide her giggles. With a shake of her head and moved in closer. His eyes focused on her lips as her body aligned with his.  
“I’ll be back up front in moment,” She answered as she slid an arm around his neck, fingers sinking back into his hair. For once, he was the one to be flustered as her lips pressed against his. “and as for you, Detective, I’ll see you Saturday. 6:00 p.m., the Hyatt on State St.” With a smile, she stepped back with the evidence to be filed resting on her hip as she walked away.He cursed under his breath as she went back to work. With a shake of his head, he stormed out of the evidence vault. Both women at the entry desk, doing their best to appear busy. He shot them a glare as he slammed the door.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Liquid Lounge  
The Hyatt

Halloran took a seat at a curved booth with his back to the window, watching each person as they came in. People watching came with his job, but on this night, it was a different deal. Fuck, he’d made sure to get a sharp new three piece suit, a trim and shape up of the goatee at his barber’s that afternoon. No way in hell was he going to half ass anything tonight. There was no cutting corners when it came to insuring that the woman he’d spent months trying to claim came running back to him for another night. She may not always like him, but damn was she responsive when it came to their seductive little games. He couldn’t wait to see where this evening went.  
He swirled his glass before lifting it to his lips as she walked in the door. His brows lifted as he took in her high pony tail that left her shoulders bare before taking in the rest of her outfit. The lilac bandage dress accentuated her curves, her creamy pale skin, and the colourful floral tattoo on her left shoulder. He noticed, much to his dismay, that she had most of the male heads at the bar turning as she crossed the room. He slid from the booth, buttoning his suit jacket as he waited for her. She smiled as she drew close, wrapping her arms around his neck and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.  
“You clean up good, Detective.” She murmured, her fingers trailing along the shoulders of his suit jacket before she took the opposing seat in the booth, waiting as he took his.  
“So do you. I think you got the attention of all the men in the joint,” He replied, unbuttoning his jacket as he slid the drink menu across to her. “name your poison, sweetheart.”  
“And none of them get called Daddy, so I’m pretty sure you have nothing to worry about,” She smiled brilliantly as the waiter approached for her drink order. “St. Germain cocktail with brut champagne and sparkling water with lemon please, if you have it.” With a nod, he collected his glass for a refill.  
“Your drink is like you, complex and bright.”  
“And yours suits you, can leave you warm, but has the ability to burn all the way down.” She replied as the waiter returned with her Collins glass garnished with a curl of lemon and a short glass with ice and scotch. He scoffed as he lifted his glass.  
“Here’s when a softer schmuck would say ‘to your beauty’ or some nonsense. But, I’m not soft or a schmuck.” At his response, she laughed and clinked her glass with his.  
“Fine, to not being soft or a schmuck.” She grinned as they both took a sip. Setting her drink down, she considered him for a long moment.  
“Got something on your mind, doll, or do you just enjoy looking at my old mug?” He asked as he set his glass aside. Her lips pursed a moment before she spoke.  
“I just can’t get why you want me, I guess.” She answered taking a sip of the cocktail through a straw. It was his turn to consider her; how the hell did she not know what effect she had? Any woman with the ability to turn men’s heads but didn’t acknowledge it either had to be lying to themselves or had one hell of a low self esteem level.  
“Were you that focused on me that you didn’t pay attention when you walked in tonight? Almost every single man’s head turned when you walked in. The ones who didn’t were more than likely batting for the other team, absorbed in their wretched cell phones, or married and didn’t want to risk the fight on the car ride home. Hell, the fact that you only had eyes for me when you came in gave a boost to my ego. You are sex on legs, baby girl. Don’t let me hear that self deprecating bullshit again.” He replied, not bothering to sugar coat it. Her cheeks flushed at his words; while she did her best to remain modest and humble, she had to admit to hear him say that he found her sexy touched her. She reached across the table and took his hand, a gesture that made his brows rise.  
“Thank you.”  
“For what, telling you the truth? Don’t go getting sweet on me for calling a spade a spade. Finish that drink and we’ll check in.” He answered, deflecting her genuine gratitude with his usual gruffness. Shaking her head, she reached into her bag and pulled out two key cards and laid them on the table.  
“No need to check in, I took care of it and the room. And who said I was getting sweet on you, Daddy?” At her sharp reply, his lips curved into a smirk. Well, wasn’t she just full of surprises? He didn’t know her financial situation and didn’t really care, but it did take some serious coin to secure a top tier room at the Hyatt. She must have wanted this time to be memorable.  
“Takes all sorts, kid. And quite frankly, most women would have run by now or been too afraid to show up.” She shook her head at his comment and slid around to his side of the table, getting close and cozy. Her lips brushed his ear as she spoke, her hand stroking along his thigh.  
“Well, I figure you’ve been working to get me into bed for god knows how long, you might as well enjoy the experience, Daddy. I know I haven’t been the most cooperative little girl.”  
“That would be an understatement, Princess,” He murmured as his arm draped over her shoulders while his free hand took hold of hers under the table. “I had a feeling Velasquez warned you about me and my rep. Knew I had to make a move when you least expected it. You’ve been quite a little Ice Princess for awhile now, haven’t you?”  
“I’m so sorry, Daddy. I’d like to make it up to you if I can. I want to be your good little girl.” She sighed and kissed his cheek. He smirked and considered her. While this was quite a turn from her usual coldness, he kept his guard up on whether or not it would yield the results desired. It was time to show his hand, so to speak. He leaned in close and brushed his lips right behind her ear.  
“You want to know what Daddy wants, my sweet princess?” He whispered, smiling against her skin as she gave a little nod. “I want to mark you as mine. I want to leave bruises that let any man know who owns you and this sweet body.” The hand that held hers in place on his thigh slid off and and rested gently on her knee, neither offering to move higher or lower than where the hem of her dress rested.  
His words struck a chord and intensified the arousal that threatened to overtake her good sense. It was a heady feeling knowing he wanted to leave his mark on her, claiming her as his. Yet, he didn’t move to do so, his lips barely moving against her skin. Turning just enough to catch his discerning gaze, she fired off the loaded question that had been bothering her since she’d sat down.  
“What’s stopping you?”  
“You haven’t finished your drink,”He answered as he polished off the rest of his scotch and nodded to her half full glass. He waved away the waiter and handed him a credit card. “pay the full tab, her drink and mine.” With a sigh she brought the straw to her lips and drank slowly. He smirked and laid his lips against her ear, prodding her just a little.  
“The sooner you finish, Princess...”  
“What if I told you I have a surprise waiting for you when we get there?” She asked sweetly as she drank up the last of her cocktail and smiled as the waiter returned with the card and offered her another. She shook her head and handed him back her glass. With a flourish, he signed the bill with his messy scrawl and laid a $20 on the bill tray. Nodding to them both, he bade them to have a good night before leaving them alone. Turning into her, he pressed his lips to her ear. The warmth of his breath made her shiver as his fingers traced over her bare knee.  
“A surprise, huh? Then we better get going.” He mused sliding out of the booth and offering a hand to her. Giving him a cheeky little smile, she gladly took it and stood next to him. Releasing her hand, he slid an arm around her waist, his palm resting right at the curve of her hip. He knew the men at the bar were more than likely envious of the woman walking out with him, but to be fair, he didn’t much care. He kept an eye on them, watching as a few shook their heads; one even nudging the guy next to him and muttering “Lucky bastard” loud enough to be heard. Smirking, he laid a possessive hand just above the curve of her ass as he escorted her out.  
“Damn straight.” He muttered and followed her to the elevators.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the explicit themes. Discretion is advised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please be kind and leave feedback.
> 
> Also...Yes, he’s known as Detective Halloran. I’ve chosen to give him a name.


End file.
